Many modern electronic devices that have an integrated circuit include multiple power supply inputs, which may include a contact-based power supply input (e.g., for a battery, power cord or the like) and/or a contactless power supply input (e.g., for an inductive power supply). A power supply input selection circuit determines which of the multiple power supply inputs to use to power the driven circuit at any given time.
During power-up, the power supply input selection circuit, which may be under software and/or hardware control, determines which of the power supply inputs is the default power supply input. The power supply input selection circuit then powers up the driven circuit using this default power supply input. If there is a preferred or desired power supply input other than the default power supply input, the power supply input selection circuit immediately switches from the default power supply input to the preferred power supply input.